The proposed three-year treatment study will evaluate the predictive validity of a recently developed assessment battery by investigating correlates of treatment outcome in a sample of substance abusing adolescents receiving either residential or non-residential Alcoholics Anonymous (AA)-based treatment. The value of the study is to enhance theoretical and clinically-relevant knowledge concerning how client and treatment involvement characteristics are associated with effective adolescent substance abuse treatment. The specific aims of the proposed project are to: determine the types and severity of chemical use problem severity among the study adolescents based on the newly developed assessment tools; determine the configuration of psychosocial problems for the study adolescents, with a particular interest in factors associated with deviant behavior, nonconventional values, psychological/psychiatric distress, and family problems; determine the extent of motivation for change among the study clients; determine the extent of clients' treatment involvement and satisfaction in the treatment program; evaluate the inter-relationships of client intake, treatment involvement, discharge outcome, aftercare involvement, and follow-up outcome variables; and evaluate whether these relationships are similar or different between residentially-treated and non-residentially-treated clients. Study subjects will be recruited from two Minneapolis-based adolescent substance abuse treatment facilities that each offer both residential and non-residential services. Treatment philosophy is based on the AA model; treatment strategies involve participation in individual, group and family sessions and in an aftercare program. Client variables will be primarily measured with two recently developed adolescent tools, the Personal Experience Inventory and the Adolescent Diagnostic Interview. Outcome measures include compliance with treatment, substance use and related consequences, and psychosocial functioning. Intake and follow-up data will be collected from the adolescent client and parent/guardian designee. Home visit follow-ups will be conducted at 6 and 12 months. Statistical procedures will involve various univariate and multivariate procedures.